Boyfriend Or Idol ?
by yeppo1004
Summary: FF ini terinspirasi Reply 1997 tapi ada yang diubah sedikit Kyumin Genderswitch, Girl?min


Author : Kim Hyenni

Title : Boyfriend or Idol ?

Summary : Sungmin sangat mengidolakan Super Junior.

Cast :

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Other cast : Super junior

Disclaimer : Semua pemeran yang ada di efef ini milik SM Ent. Author Cuma pinjem nama. Dan untuk Kim Ryeowook itu suaminya author.#plakk

FF ini terinspirasi dari film reply 1997. Dan ini murni buatan author

Suka Gak Suka Baca aja ya ! #maksa

Author Pov

"Kya, Super Junior! Super Junior! saranghaeyo Super Junior" teriak Sungmin.

Sekarang ini Sungmin sedang menonton konser Music Bank bersama namjachingunya, Cho Kyuhyun. Mengapa sungmin berteriak seperti itu karna dia salah satu fansgirlnya Super Junior yang terdiri dari 12 orang itu. "Oppadeul kalian keren sekali" teriak Sungmin sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi light stick berwarna biru safir itu, Lampu dome super junior . "Urinen syupe junioe oeo" teriak member Super junior sambil mengangkat tangan mereka kedepan*yah kalian tau kan gimana*saat konser sudah selesai. "urinen ELF oeo" balas para fans super junior yang diberi nama elf aka EverLasting Friend. Termasuk sungmin salah satunya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin dengan wajah malasnya. Apa bagusnya super junior itu, padahal aku lebih tampan kenapa yeoja-yeoja berisik disini meneriaki mereka ucap kyuhyun dalam hati. Kalau kyuhyun tau sungmin mengajaknya kesini lebih baik dia dirumah memainkan gamenya, daripada harus mendengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja lebay. #plakk

"kyu kau lihat tidak tadi Yesung keren banget. Andai aku bisa duet dengannya" ucap sungmin sambil membayangkan dia berduet dengan Yesung, salah satu member Super Junior. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan pulang setelah menonton konser tadi.

"ya Min. pasti kau bahagia ya duet dengan yesung" ucap kyuhyun malas. Saat sedang berjalan menuju rumah sungmin tiba-tiba saja sungmin melihat poster super junior sedang dipajang di sebuah toko.

"kyunni. Berhenti dulu sebentar aku mau ketoko itu"ucap sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menunjuk sebuah toko. "hm baiklah aku tunggu disini ne" ucap Kyuhyun, dengan segera sungmin memasuki toko itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit menunggu sungmin kembali dengan membawa sebuah kertas besar yang digulung. "kau membeli apa min" tanya kyuhyun melihat benda yang dibawa sungmin. "ah ini poster super junior terbaru" jawab sungmin membuka gulangan kertas itu dan menunjukkannya ke kyuhyun.

"kau sungguh kekanakan min. untuk apa kau membeli poster-poster itu"

"biarin ini salah satu bentuk kecintaan ku untuk super junior"

"huh ya sudahlah" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka . saat sampai dirumah sungmin.

"kyu, kamu nanti saja ya pulangnya. Bantu aku menempel poster ini" ucap sungmin saat kyuhyun hendak pulang.

"baiklah"

Kyuhyun Pov

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya aku memasuki kamar sungmin. Dulu saat pertama kali aku memasuki kamarnya yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah wajah super junior terpampang didinding kamarnya. Ku kira hanya didepan pintunya ada poster orang-orang itu. Ternyata didalam kamarnya ada, bukan hanya poster saja, kalender, light stick, baju semuanya hampir super junior. Semua yang ada dikamar sungmin hampir koleksi nya super junior. Akhirnya aku tau ternyata sungmin ini sangat sangat mencintai super junior. Walaupun dia lebih mencintaiku#kyu pede.

"Min . dimana aku harus memasang poster ini"

"disana saja Kyu" jawab sungmin menunjuk dinding yang kosong dikamarnya. Setelah susah payah akhirnya poster itu sudah tertempel didinding kamar Sungmin.

"min segitunya kau menyukai super junior"

"iya dong. Kau tidak tau sudah empat tahun aku menyukai mereka"

"antara aku dan super junior siapa yang lebih kau cintai" tanya ku menatap sungmin

Sungmin hanya diam, dia terlihat berfikir. Apa sebegitu susahnya menyuruhnya untuk memilih. Padahal kami sudah berpacaran selama hamper setengah tahun. Walaupun dia menyukai Super Junior itu sudah dari sebelum aku menyukainya. Setidaknya aku kan selalu disampingnya. Huh cintaku dibagi dua, menyedihkan. Inner ku dalam hati. Karna merasa canggung aku pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Di super junior siapa yang paling kau suka min"

"aku suka yesung" ucapnya sambil menatap poster Yesung.

"Wae ?"

"Karena dia tampan, keren dan mempunyai suara yang indah" ucap sungmin sambil senyum senyum.

"aku juga tampan, keren dan suara ku juga indah. Kenapa kau tidak ngefans padaku" ucapku PeDe. Sedikit terselip rasa cemburu saat sungmin mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Yesung.

"tapi kau kan bukan idol kyu. Kau kan namjachingu ku"

Aku tersenyum saat Sungmin mengatakan itu. Setidaknya dia masih mengakui ku dan menganggapku ada sebagai namjachinggunya.

"jika aku dan yesung tenggelam dilautan siapa yang akan kau selamatkan duluan min" tanyaku #ih Kyu banyak nanyak

"tentu saja kau kyu" ucapnya. Saat sungmin mengatakan itu terbesit rasa senang dihatiku karena sungmin lebih memilihku, berarti dia lebih mencintaiku daripada Idolnya itu.

"kenapa kau lebih memilihku" tanyaku lagi. Aku butuh alasan kenapa dia memilihku.

"karena Yesung bisa berenang. Makanya aku tolong kamu duluan, kamu kan tidak bisa berenang kyu" ucap sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Aku langsung sweatdrop dibuat oleh yeojachingu ku ini. dasar maniak super junior. Daripada lama-lama ngmongin super junior. Akhirnya akupun pamit pulang.

…..

Author Pov

"kyunni. Aku baru saja membuat fanfic" teriak sungmin mengejutkan kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game dikamarnya.

"benarkah. Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap kyuhyun terus menatap layar laptopnya.

"tapi aku takut untuk mempublishnya. Kau baca ya kyu, kalau bagus hari ini aku langsung mempublishnya diinternet"

"iya nanti aku baca. Aku mau menyelesaikan game ku dulu" ucap kyuhyun masih msetia menatap layar laptopnya.

"oke deh. Ini fanficnya aku letakkan dimeja. Aku mau pergi dulu. Saat aku kembali. kau harus sudah selesai membacanya" Sungmin pun langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"arra. Kau mau kemana min" ucap kyuhyun berteriak karena sungmin sudah pergi dari kamarnya.

"aku mau membeli album super junior yang terbaru" ucap sungmin dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri. Super junior lagi, ucap kyuhyun dalam hati.

Setelah selesai memainkan gamenya kyuhyun meraih kertas yang diletakkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dia pun membaca tulisan yang ada diatas kertas itu.

"Dan akhirnya Yesung dan Wookie pun berciuman" ucap kyuhyun akhirnya membaca fanfic yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya itu. Setelah membaca Fanfic itu hanya satu yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun 'Membosankan'.

"kyunnie apa kau sudah membaca fanficku" ucap sungmin memasuki kamar kyuhyun dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun.

"Hm ini bagus Min, dan kurasa tak apa jika kau mau mempublishnya" ucap kyuhyun tersenyum memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya. Dia harus menyenangi apa yang sungmin suka. Karna dia sangat mencintai Yeojanya itu.

"Gomawo Kyunni aku kan mempublishnya hari ini" ucap Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun senang. Dan kyuhyun hanya membalas pelukan sungmin.

…..

"hosh..hoshh…hosh maaf kyu, apa kau sudah lama menunggu" ucap sungmin sambil mengatur nafasnya dan menduduk didepan kyuhyun sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang penuh keringat. Hari ini dia dan kyuhyun janji akan makan eskrim jam lima sore mengingat hari ini hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun. Tapi sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh dan itu berarti sungmin sudah telat dua jam. Dan kyuhyun masih tetap menunggunya.

"iya. Aku sudah dua jam menunggumu Lee Sungmin" ucap kyuhyun dingin dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"mianhae kyu. Aku lupa ada janji denganmu hari ini. tadi aku menonton konser super junior" ucap sungmin memegang tangan kyuhyun dan menatapnya meminta maaf.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN, SEBEGITU NGEFANSKAH KAU DENGAN MEREKA, SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU MELUPAKAN JANJI KITA DAN KAU MELUPAKAN HARI INI, HARI INI ADALAH HARI JADI KITA YANG KE SATU TAHUN MIN. KAU SUNGGUH KEKANAKAN, EGOIS, SEHARUSNYA KAU BISA MEMBAGI WAKTUMU. AKU BERUSAHA MENGERTIMU TAPI KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGERTIKU MIN. AKU LELAH DENGAN SIKAPMU YANG SEPERTI INI" bentak kyuhyun menatap sungmin, semua pengunjung yang ada disana menatap mereka sebentar dan kembali lagi keaktifitas mereka masing masing. Sungmin hanya diam dibentak seperti itu oleh kyuhyun, karna dia tau dia salah dalam hal ini. Dia hanya menunduk karna sudah menahan air matanya yang akan keluar. Merasa tidak ada respon kyuhyun pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kalau begitu kita putus saja. Agar kau bisa sepuasnya mencintai idolmu itu " ucap kyuhyun akhirnya. Sungmin pun menatap mata kyuhyun. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya keluar begitu saja. Sungmin menyadari kalau dia bersalah, tetapi tidak harus seperti ini mereka menyelasaikan masalah.

"jangan seperti ini kyu, maafkan aku. Aku taka mau putus denganmu kyu" ucap sungmin memegang lengan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tangan sungmin dari lengannya dan meninggalkan sungmin yang hanya menangis. Sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak mau memutuskan sungmin karna dia masih mencintainya, tapi ini kyuhyun lakukan agar sungmin mengerti perasaannya.

….

Sudah hampir dua minggu kyuhyun dan sungmin tidak berhubungan. sungmin sudah mencoba menghubungi kyuhyun lewat telpon tapi ponsel kyuhyun tidak aktif. Sungmin hanya menangis dikamarnya karena masalah ini. Bahkan dia tidak menghiraukan apa yang berkaitan dengan super junior. Dia baru mengerti betapa dia sangat mencintai namjachinggunya dan takut kehilangannya. Eomma sungmin yang sedih melihat putrinya seperti itu memberikan tiket untuk nonton konser super junior, agar anaknya tidak bersedih lagi.

Dan kini sungmin sedang mengantri untuk meminta tanda tangan super junior, karna super junior mengelar acara jumpa fans dan tanda tangan untuk album terbaru mereka selesai konser tadi. Sungmin hanya melamun sambil memegangi album yang akan ditanda tangani super junior. Saat giliran sungmin, sungmin hanya memberikan album itu dengan wajah yang sedih. Saat yesung sudah memberi tanda tangaannya dan mengembalikan album itu*ini sesi yesung yang kasih tanda tangan*, dia melihat wajah sungmin yang sedih dan tidak bersemangat.

"hey, kau kenapa ? apakah ada masalah, kenapa kau terlihat bersedih" tanya yesung kepada sungmin. Sontak sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut karna saat ini yesung sedang bertanya dengannya. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan sungmin menjawab pertanyaan itu. "aku sedang ada masalah dengan namjacingu ku, dia marah karna aku melupakan janji ku untuk makan eskrim bersama nya di hari jadi kami yang kedua tahun" ."kenapa kau bisa melupakannya""karna aku menonton konser kalian oppa, aku sangat menyukai kalian tapi dia tidak mau mengerti" ucap sungmin menangis.

Yesung pun langsung memeluk sungmin, karna terharu ada fans yang menyukai dirinya. sungmin hanya membalas pelukan itu, ada rasa nyaman saat yesung memeluknya seperti itu. Dan sungmin masih tidak percaya bahwa yang memeluknya saat ini adalah orang yang sangat diidolakannya.

"aku sangat berterima kasih karna kau sudah menyukai ku, tapi kau harus mengerti perasaan namjacingumu. Jangan karna aku kau jadi putus dengan namjachingumu, aku akan merasa bersalah karna ini. Jadi kau harus meminta maaf pada namjachingumu itu" ucap yesung melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan menatap mata sungmin.

"baiklah oppa. Aku akan kerumahnya sekarang dan meminta maaf. Terima kasih atas saran oppa dan pelukannya. Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa oppa yang ku idolakan memelukku tadi" ucap sungmin tersenyum . yesung hanya mengelus rambut sungmin dan ikut tersenyum. sungmin pun memeluk lagi idolanya itu dan segera pergi menuju rumah namjachingunya untuk meminta maaf.

….

Saat ini sungmin sudah berada didepan rumah kyuhyun. Dia mengetuk pintu rumah kyuhyun, saat pintu itu telah dibuka kyuhyun . Sungmin langsung memeluk kyuhyun sambil menangis, kyuhyun hanya diam tidak membalas pelukan sungmin.

"kyu hikss maafkan aku, aku salah karna melupakan janji kita. Ku mohon kembalilah pada ku kyu. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap sungmin didalam pelukan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap mata sungmin yang masih menangis. Dengan perlahan dia hapus air mata sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"ne kau sudah ku maafkan min. aku juga minta maaf sudah mebentakmu. Aku mau kembali padamu asalkan kau berjanji tidak melupakan ku hanya karna idolamu itu" ucap kyuhyun menatap sungmin tersenyum.

"baiklah. Aku berjanji tidak akan melupakan mu kyu"

"Min jika salah satu member Super Junior mengatakan Saranghae padamu dan memintamu menjadi yeojachingu mereka, apa yang akan kau lakukan"tanya kyuhyun

"hm. Tentu saja aku akan bilang aku Nado Sarangahe, tapi aku akan menolak jika mereka mau menjadikan aku yeojachingu" ucap sungmin tersenyum

"Kenapa, bukankah itu yang kau harapkan"

"Aku memang berharap begitu, tapi mereka harus mendapatkan yeoja yang lebih baik dariku kyu. Dan aku juga sudah memiliki orang yang aku cintai"

"siapa orang itu Min"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Saranghae"

"Nado Saranghae Lee Sungmin"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Sungmin langsung memeluk kyuhyun erat dan dibalas kyuhyun tak kalah eratnya.

END

Akhirnya efef ini jadi juga, mian jika banyak kekurangannya. Dan endingnya yang Ga Jelas. Author susah untuk membuat ending yang romance. Mohon Reviewnya


End file.
